Choose Your Own Prize Adventure 2k13 August
“Choose Your Own Prize Adventure” - MegaPrize Sweepstakes is Gaia's first sweepstakes that involves the Cash Shop. General information 1. NO PURCHASE NECESSARY TO PLAY/WIN A PRIZE. There are multiple ways to enter, including purchases at Gaia, alternate means of entry not involving a purchase specifically via mail, and by purchasing additional entries in the sweepstakes. A PURCHASE WILL NOT INCREASE CHANCES OF WINNING; EVERY UNIQUE ENTRY REGARDLESS OF HOW IT WAS OBTAINED HOLDS THE SAME CHANCE OF WINNING. 2. Every item purchased in the Club Verge and La Victoire Cash Shops that is 99 Gaia Cash or higher counts as ONE entry into the sweepstakes. 3. Purchasing a regular Club Verge and/or La Victoire Cash Shop item bundle (e.g. CI bundle) counts as a single entry into the sweepstakes; one entry is received per regular item bundle purchased. Winners The winners were announced on August 28, 2013. *Grand Prize Winner: Blue Remembrance *2nd Place Winner: Akarukage *3rd Place Winner: NightshadeV1 External links (Note: Page Disabled commonly happens with completed contests) |content1 = Hey everyone! We're super excited to let you know about the “Choose Your Own Prize Adventure” - MegaPrize Sweepstakes that is starting today! There are multiple ways to enter the sweepstakes, and if you happen to be the lucky Grand Prize winner, you'll score a fantastic prize package that includes your choice of any Gaia item, Rare Pet item, non-customizable SDPlus Doll, Marionette item, and $100 worth of Gaia cash! There are also fabulous prize packages for the 2nd place and 3rd Place winners as well. Check out the image to see what fabulous prizes you could win: For more information about the sweepstakes rules and details on how to enter, please check out the official “Choose Your Own Prize Adventure” - MegaPrize Sweepstakes thread! Enjoy, and best of luck to everyone who participates! |title2 = |content2 = Greetings Gaians! We are still accepting entries for our amazing “Choose Your Own Prize Adventure” MegaPrize Sweepstakes! Three lucky Gaians will receive prize packages overloaded with oodles of goodies -- the grand prize includes Gaia Cash, a choice of any Gaia item, Rare Pet item, non-customizable SDPlus doll, and Marionette item. Any time you spend 99 Gaia Cash or more in either La Victoire or Club Verge you automatically receive an entry, so participating in the sweepstakes couldn’t be easier! But don’t forget that the contest ends 11:59 PM PST August 19th, 2013 -- that’s only a week from today! So what are you waiting for? Check out the official “Choose Your Own Prize Adventure” MegaPrize Sweepstakes page for all the information and details you need to enter this exciting contest. And, as a special surpise for everyone who has entered the Sweepstakes, your first qualified entry will also net you the exclusive “Luck of the Draw” achievement! |title3= |content3=Hey everyone! It's your last chance to enter the Choose Your Own Prize Adventure! Until midnight tonight-- that's right, tonight!-- each purchase of 99 Gaia Cash or more counts as one entry into the sweepstakes. The more entries you have, the more chances you have to WIN! The Grand Prize includes 10,000 Gaia Cash, your choice of Marionette, your choice of a Rare Pet, your choice of any SDPlus Doll, and finally, your choice from any item in existence on Gaia! So hurry to the Cash Shop or Club Verge and get your entries in for your chance to WIN! Want to get into the fine print? Be our guest! Check out the FAQ for more info! |title4 = |content4= Hey Gaians, We'd like to give a big thanks to everyone who entered the Choose Your Own Prize Adventure! All the boxes in Gaia HQ are stuffed to bursting with your entry tickets. In fact, the tickets are packed so tightly I don't think we'll even be able to draw winners. Oh, that's not OK? We have a robot with superhuman strength for emergencies like this? Alright, let's get to it! Grand Prize Winner: Blue Remembrance 2nd Place Winner: Akarukage 3rd Place Winner: NightshadeV1 Congratulations to the lucky Gaians and thanks to everyone who entered! Stay tuned for more contests with similarly amazing prizes! }} Category:Contest